The Sweetest Thing
by sweet.sonata
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione is sexdriven. DHr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought of this while watching Friends. Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Hermione and Lavender share a flat.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Hermione is sex-driven.**

**-------**

Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ginny when Lavender apparated.

"Morning!" She was all rays and sunshine and looked a little flushed. She threw off her cloak and onto the coat hanger before falling on to an armchair next to them.

"And a good morning to you I see." Hermione turned off the tv and rose up from her seat to let in a tan owl that appeared on the balcony.

"Yes, you look thoroughly shagged." Ginny quirked an eyebrow at the blonde-counterpart. It wasn't unusual for Lavender to return home in the mornings. She was rather known to be promiscuous.

"Did you spend the night?" Lavender asked.

"_Of course_! Fred and George are spending the weekend at the Burrow and I am _not_ going to tempt them to do anything to me while I'm sleeping. It doesn't _matter_ how many wards or locking mechanisms I put up! Mum seems to let things slide more when it comes to those two."

Ginny learned her lesson the first time they came to visit for the weekend. Lavender was woken up in the middle of the night by Ginny shoving her over in her bed. It was quite the story the next morning when GInny told her how she apparated into Hermione's room that night and saw her and Draco in a _very_ compromising position. Hermione wouldn't come out of her room that morning. In her stead, Draco came out to fetch her breakfast. Of course, _he_ wouldn't be devastatingly embarrassed.

"So, how was your night with Dean?"

"MMM.._Wonderful_. I really do like him, you know. He's taking me out again tonight."

By this time, Hermione jumped back onto the couch, handing Ginny the letter that was delivered by the owl.

"That's good to hear Lavender, I was wondering when you'd find someone that you will actually see _again_."

Hermione ducked a pillow that came zooming towards her head.

"Hey! Not every guy out there is like _Draco. _From the way Ginny tells it, he's practically a stunt man doing tricks and---"

While Lavender was busy talking, she didn't notice Ginny sending a silencio in her direction.

"Lavender, that was our secret!"

Hermione, mean while, was resembling the color of a cherry.

**-------**

"Ooo.. that's pretty"

"Does it come in red?"

"Or green?"

It was a typical Saturday night at Harry Potter's home. No one really knew how it happened, but gradually every Saturday night became Boy's Night. It started off as a small get together to gamble a little but everyone started to bring someone else who was intersted in playing. So it became a group of old Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and Slytherins.

SO much for inter-house relations _during_ Hogwarts.

The boy's usually got together there and played cards or went out to the pubs. The significant other's of these boys in question, started to tag along. The girls occupied the kitchen while the guys were in Harry's Game Room (which he proudly named himself) set with a poker table, a pool table, a ping-pong table, a bar, and a few couches.

The girls entertained themselves by making drinks (muggle and wizard) gossiping and sharing magazines and catalogs. They were currently looking at a Victoria's Secret catalog (which the males secretly appreciated).

Hermione was at the counter stirring her margarita mixture while talking to Lavender. Their backs were to the rest of the girls who were currently fawning over the new fall collection.

"How are you and Dean?"

"We're great. I can't believe it's been three weeks!" Lavender smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile back to her friend.

"He is amazing. We didn't leave the bedroom until we had to come here."

Hermione wasn't shocked by this information. Lavender did love to share.

"Well, would you guys like to accompany Draco and I to a movie tomorrow in muggle London? I believe a couple of others will be joining us as well."

"Sorry, we can't. We already have plans."

"Oh, what are you guys doing?"

"What we did _all day_ today."

Lavender smiled cheekily at her and went to join Pansy and Ginny's conversation.

Hermione mulled over her and Lavender's converstion and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She realized that she was stirring for quite a long time and decided that the mixture was finished. She placed the pitcher of margarita down in the middle of the table.

Just when she was about to pour some into her glass, Harry's head popped into the kitchen.

"Girls, get your cloaks, we're all going to the pub tonight."

Harry disappered again but Hermione looked at the girls pointedly and then to the pitcher.

"Well, we might as well," Pansy paused and turned to Hermione, "what was that muggle term again? Oh right, we might as well pre-game."

**-------**

She practically mauled him when she got to him. She was a little buzzed from the margarita especially when the girls decided that the best solution was to drink it in one go. He was talking to Ron and Blaise about the Quittach World Cup tickets when she almost tackled him.

Ron grimaced at the pair and turned his back on them to continue talking with Blaise.

"Granger, what the bloody---"

"Let's go back to my flat for a quickie."

Hermione rubbed her thumbs across his colerbone (which drove him crazy). She knew she had him working.

He looked down at her curiously, but nonetheless, obliged.

They both apparated out of there and as soon as they both arrived in Hermione's flat, she slammed Draco into the wall. He quickly reversed their positions and hoisted Hermione up while she wrapped her legs around him.

**-------**

By the third time, Draco had to question the sudden sex-drive of his girlfriend of a year and a half.

But he decided against it.

**-------**

It was Sunday morning and Hermione couldn't remember how she and Draco made it back into her bedroom the night before.

Oh yes, that's right.

After the fifth time, Draco had to carry her into the bedroom because her legs were numb. They then spent the rest of the night going at it again and again and again.

It was a little after ten o'clock and she could hear Draco in the shower. She rolled over onto her back and almost groaned from the soreness.

She stretched a little and got up. She almost suffocated entering the bathroom. She didn't understand how Draco could breathe when he took his showers. The water must be almost scalding hot. She hurriedly but thoroughly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

She looked at Draco through the glass and decided that she needed a shower also.

**-------**

It wasn't until forty-five minutes later when they both emerged from the bathroom with a thick cloud of steam following them out.

After drying and changing they went into the kitchen to eat brunch.

When they were finished, Draco got up to get his cloak and wand.

"Im going back to the Manor to change, I'll be back in a little while."

And with a _CRACK_ Draco apparated.

And with another _CRACK_ Hermione followed.

**-------**

They spent the rest of the day in Draco's bed.

**--------**

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that this was supposed to be a drabble/ one-shot and I didn't realize that it was going to be longer than I thought. So, it will be a two-part piece.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought of this while watching Friends. Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Hermione and Lavender share a flat.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Hermione is sex-driven.**

**The Sweetest Thing**

**-------**

"Where are they?"

"Patience luv."

Just as Hermione was taking a sip of her wine, Lavender and Dean showed up.

"So sorry that we're late." Lavender smiled brightly at the pair. She took a seat across from Hermione as Dean sat in the one across from Draco. The two immediately fell into the topic about the upcoming Quittach World Cup.

"The other's couldn't make it?" Lavender took the glass that Dean offered her.

"No, they had some meeting at the Ministry. There seems to be so many lately, that I didn't even bother to ask what it was in regards to."

"I know what you mean. The lot of them were talking about it at the pub the other night."

"Oh yes, the _other_ night. Draco and I cut the night a little short." Hermione smiled cheekily across the table. She leaned over a little closer indicating for Lavender to follow.

"I was so _sore_ the next day and it didn't help that we spent the_ rest _of the day in bed." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Ooo la la. I didn't know you had it in you. I thought you two were past that stage."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. _That _stage."

"And what ex----- Lavender, you have a stick in your hair."

Hermione motioned for her to turn her head so she could pull the stick out but finding a few leaves also.

"_Merlin _Lavender, what were you doing? Rolling around in the grass?"

By this time, Draco and Dean noticed Hermione pulling shrubbery out of the blondes hair. Lavender caught Deans eye and started to giggle. She started to pat down her hair when Draco excused himself to use the loo.

"We were a bit late because we took a slight detour through the park."

"Oh" Hermione paused. " Well, could you both excuse me for a second?"

Hermione got up and walked to the back of the resturaunt where the restrooms were. Instead of going into the girls, she went to the mens.

**-------**

Draco just finished drying his hands when he felt his girlfriend's arms wrap around his waist.

"Draco, I want you right now."

She turned him around and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pushed him against the door and pulled out her wand quickly to apply a locking charm. She quickly brought her hands to his belt and was trying to unbuckle them.

"Granger, stop, stop." He used his hands to still her movements and hold her back.

"What's going on with you?"

Hermione sagged a little against him looking dejected.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you but _this_ has got to stop."

He knew, that she knew what he was talking about.

"Lavender and Dean did it in the park."

Draco laughed and pulled her into a hug,

It _did _sound a little ridiculous to her when she replayed it in her head.

"Is this what _this_ has been about? This new found sex-drive?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Don't you miss it? How exciting it was in the beginning when we couldn't get enough of each other."

"Yes, that was great. But to be honest, I'm more excited about where we are now."

"Now?" Hermione lifted her head from Draco's chest. He released her and dragged a hand threw his hair.

"Granger. You know this is the longest that I've ever been with anyone. Let alone, in a relationship."

He smiled at her and her heart warmed at it. She was watching him while he tucked a curl behind her ear and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Me too."

Draco smirked at this knowing that he was her first in _everything._

"I like where we are right now and I'm eager to know what will happen next." He paused and pulled Hermione into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

"The best thing about it all, is that _it's with you_."

It was the sweetest thing she ever heard. It brought tears to her eyes just hearing them come out of Draco's mouth. Who knew that he could be so sweet and romantic.

"Granger, you better not be crying."

Well, so much for sweet.

**-------**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
